In an HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access, high speed uplink packet access) system, a base station indicates, in a scheduling grant manner, maximum transmit power that can be used by UE (User Equipment, user equipment) on an uplink data transmission channel E-DPDCH (E-DCH Dedicated Physical Data Channel, enhanced dedicated channel dedicated physical data channel). The UE determines, according to a received grant value and with reference to remaining transmit power of the UE, a size of each data block that is transmitted in each TTI (Transmission Timing Interval, transmission timing interval) on the uplink data transmission channel E-DPDCH.
The base station delivers an absolute value of the grant value by using an E-AGCH (E-DCH Absolute Grant Channel, enhanced dedicated channel absolute grant channel). After receiving the grant value, the UE determines, according to an effectively starting moment agreed in advance, a TTI, in which HSUPA uplink data is transmitted by using power indicated by the new grant value or in which transmission of HSUPA uplink data is started or stopped, on the uplink data transmission channel E-DPDCH, but the method is not flexible enough. Especially, when a TDM (Time Division Multiplexing, time division multiplexing) scheduling manner is introduced into the HSUPA system, scheduling performance hits a bottleneck.